It Girl
by Topp Klass Malang
Summary: Ini hanya salah satu do'a fans yang dikabulkan Tuhan karena perjuangannya ingin bertemu idola mereka. TOPP DOGG FF. yeoja topp keuls and Jenissi.


Tittle : It Girl.

Rate : T.

Author : Skinner Jeon.

Disclaimer : Stardom Entertainment.

Requested by : Lee Anna.

Chapter 1 : The Panda Costume and The Lift.

Ini hanya cerita seorang Topp Klass yang beruntung di hari buruknya. Sudah sangat wajar bagi seorang _fans_ ingin sekali bertemu dengan idolanya. Atau setidaknya setiap gadis selalu memikirkan sebuah alur kisah cinta yang manis dengan idolanya. Tapi yang satu ini, hmmm… mungkin tidak terlalu romantis, juga tidak terlalu drama. Hanya sebuah kebetulan dari beberapa do'a dan keinginan yang dijawab Tuhan sekali seumur hidup.

Dia baru saja lulus dari bangku sekolah menengah atas. Sekarang dia bekerja di sebuah restaurant cepat saji di Seoul. Seperti layaknya cewek jaman sekarang, dia menyukai artis boyband negaranya itu.

" Topp Dogg! _Saranghaeyooo_!." Serunya saat melihat _MV_ idolanya di putar di salah satu TV di _restaurant_ dimana dia bekerja.

" _Ya_! _shikkeuro_! Cepat kembali bekerja sana!." Seru salah satu pekerja senior di sana.

" _Eo_! _Mianheyo_.." katanya lalu kembali ke dapur mengambil pesanan.

" T.O _Double_ P! D.O _Double_ G! Topp Dogg!." Dia tak hentinya bergumam dan bernyanyi semua lagu yang dia hafal dari Topp Dogg.

" Besok aku akan datang untuk fanmeet Topp Dogg… Aku harus memilih baju terbaikku hari ini." Katanya senang.

" _Ya_! kenapa kau terlihat senang begitu?." Tanya salah satu temannya yang juga bekerja disitu.

" Besok aku akan melihat _oppa_-_deul_ untuk yang pertamakalinyaaa!." Katanya senang.

" Heish… besok kau harus bekerja kan?."

" _Nde_, tapi besok aku hanya bekerja setengah hari, jadi setelah _part time _selesai, aku akan langsung melesat untuk _oppa_-_deul_ku." Jawabnya.

" Kau benar-benar membuang-buang tenaga untuk menyoraki mereka…"

" _Aniya_! Aku memang mengidolakan mereka, memangnya kau tidak pernah punya idola apa?." Sahutnya.

" Tentu saja punya. Tapi aku tidak semaniak dirimu." Cibir temannya.

" Aku tidak maniak. Aku hanya menghormati _oppa_-_deul_ dalam bermusik."

" Jangan sampai kau bunuh diri karena idolamu sudah punya pacar ya. Atau kau jadi pecinta Yaoi…" kata si teman.

" Aku tidak seperti ituuuu!." Katanya membela diri sendiri. " Aku tidak akan bunuh diri! Terkadang memang kesal sih, tapi sebagai fans tidak seharusnya menghukum idolanya dengan bunuh diri karena mereka punya pacar. Lagi pula Fujoshi itu juga menyenangkan kok. Hanya sebagai hobi." Tambahnya diakhiri dengan tawa cekikikan membayangkan adegan Yaoi yang ia sukai.

" Hal-hal seperti itu membuat hidupmu berantakan. mana ada laki-laki yang akan tertarik padamu nanti? Atau kau akan jones karena kau tidak bisa menemukan tipe cowokmu seperti idolamu kan? Hahahaha." Kata temannya sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Geurojima_! Aku akan dapat pacar!." Katanya cemberut. _' Dan pacarku nanti adalah Jenissi oppa!.' _Lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Jika sudah dapat, kenalkan padaku kalau begitu." Sahut temannya lalu berlalu karena harus mengantar pesanan.

Keesokkan harinya dia datang ke restaurant untuk bekerja, dia melakukan semua hal dengan cepat karena dia sudah ingin melihat Topp Dogg. Dia juga sudah memakai baju terbaiknya hari ini.

" Bos! Aku sudah selesai _part time _hari ini, jadi aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya saat melihat bosnya.

" Tunggu! Tunggu!." Kemana kau pergi?." Tanya si bos.

" Aku harus datang ke _fanmeeting_ Topp Dogg, _wae_?."

" Ada pekerjaan tambahan untuk karyawan yang part time hari ini. Kebetulan kau juga akan kesana, jadi kau harus membagikan brosur _restaurant_ disana dengan kostum Panda yang ada di belakang meja kasir. Nanti kau akan dibantu karyawan yang lain juga." Kata si bos yang terasa seperti sambaran petir untuknya.

" Ta.. tapi bos, aku harus menemui anggota Topp Dogg. Aku ingin bicara dengan idolaku, Jenissi! Aku tidak mau kerja tambahan disana, apalagi dengan kostum panda iniii!." Katanya memohon.

" Haish… kau ini bagaimana, ini adalah pekerjaan, anak muda. Kau tidak boleh menomor duakan kerja, apalagi kau Cuma akan dapat tanda tangan dan bicara sedikit dengan mereka." Kata si bos tetap memaksa.

" _Shireoyoooo_… sehari ini saja, kumohon gantikan aku dengan karyawan yang lain. Aku janji besok aku akan kerja _full time_." Katanya memohon.

" Kau tidak lihat sisa karyawan yang tidak kesana sudah sibuk karena _restaurant_ sedang ramai. Sudahlah nomor sekiankan egomu, bantulah yang lain. Jika tidak tidak akan kugaji sampai bulan depan." Titah si bos lalu berlalu pergi.

" _Eottohkajii_? Kenapa hari ini jadi hari yang menyebalkan?." Katanya kesal.

Dengan hati ber-kelud-kelud akhirnya dia berangkat sambil membawa kostum panda yang cukup besar itu. _Mood_-nya sudah sangat rusak. Dia ingin sekali datang ke _fanmeet _Topp Dogg, bukannya membagikan brosur di depan gedungnya dan tidak melihat Topp Dogg meski hanya sedetik.

Sesampainya disana dia segera mengenakan kostum panda itu dengan susah payah penuh emosi. Terakhir dia memasang kepala pandanya.

" Jenissi _oppaaa_… _sarajusaeyoo_… hiks.. hiks.." gumamnya di dalam.

Sambil membagikan brosur dia juga menangis di dalam kostum panda itu. Impiannya bertemu dengan idolanya kali ini harus kandas. Entah sudah berapakali dia mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk bos-nya yang menyebalkan itu.

" _Palliwa_! Kita sudah terlambat untuk fanmeet! Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Hansol dan Hojoon oppa.." terdengar suara seorang gadis yang ingin datang _fanmeet_ bersama temannya.

" Semua ini karena bus kota itu terlalu lama, kita jadi terlambat." Keluh gadis satunya.

Si gadis panda ini melihat_ fans _Topp Dogg itu dengan pandangan iri. " Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Jenissi oppaa…" katanya.

" Padahal aku sudah membawa album Amadeus untuk ditanda tangani… ini menyebalkan! Ini menyebalkan! Apapun yang terjadi bos harus ganti rugi! Gajiku bulan ini harus naik 3 kali lipat!." Gerutunya.

Selama beberapa jam dia disana bersama karyawan yang lain, di dalam kostum setebal itu di hari yang terik tentu saja membakar semua kalorinya, juga harapannya. Belum cukup tangisnya di dalam sana. Setidaknya biarkan dia melihat Jenissi meski hanya lewat di dalam mobil. Yang penting bisa lihat idolanya!

" Kurasa hari ini cukup sampai disini, _fanmeet_nya juga sudah selesai sepertinya, gantilah kostummu. Ayo pulang." Kata salah satu karyawannya.

Rasanya benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa melihat Topp Dogg di waktu yang langka ini. Dia mencari toilet dimana dia ganti tadi, tetapi sudah ditutup oleh penjaga.

" Haish… lalu dimana aku harus mengganti kostumku?." Katanya kesal.

Dia sudah lelah, panas, marah, kesal, dan ingin meledak rasanya hari ini. Sehingga hal-hal kecil seperti ini semakin menyulut kekesalannya.

" Baiklah, tidak peduli dilihat orang, aku harus ganti di dalam gedung!." Gerutunya.

Dia kembali memakai kepala pandanya dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung, dan menarik semua perhatian orang disana.

" Ini sangat memalukan. Jika tau begini aku tidak akan masuk. Keputusan yang dibuat saat marah selalu tidak baik untuk dilakukaan…" katanya khawatir.

" _Ya_! yang memakai kostum panda! Berhenti!."

Saat dia menoleh ternyata satpam gedung berjalan kearahnya. " Gawat! Aku kan Cuma mau ke kamar mandi.. _eomma_~~ tolong akuuu…" katanya sambil berlari. Dia tidak ingin menambah keapesan dalam harinya kali ini. Sudah cukup hal-hal tidak berjalan tidak sesuai keinginannya. Dan dia tidak ingin ditangkap security sekarang!.

" _Ya_! panda! Berhentii!." Seru si satpam.

Dia melihat pintu _lift _terbuka dan dia segera memasukinya. Dan menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu_ lift _secepat mungkin.

Satpam itu sudah hampir masuk, tetapi pintu _lift_ tertutup lebih dulu. Dia menekan lantai paling atas, yang penting jauh dari _security_ dan dia bisa menemukan kamar mandi disana.

Di melepas kepala panda itu lalu berjongkok di pojok sambil menghadap dinding _lift_, detik berikutnya dia menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk kepala panda itu. Menangisi semua hal yang menimpanya hari ini. Untunglah _lift _itu sepi, sehingga dia bsia menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

" Hiks.. hiks.. bos menyebalkan! Panda menyebalkan! Hiks.. hiks.. brosur menyebalkaan! _Security_ menyebalkan! Hiks.. hiks.." katanyanya.

TING!

Pintu _lift _terbuka, tapi bukan di lantai yang ia pilih tadi, tapi memang karena ada orang yang mausk. Dia sedikit menghentikan tangisnya. Tentu saja malu jika dilihat orang seperti ini, apalagi dengan memakai kostum panda, lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini.

_' Biarkan saja.. biarkan saja… jangan menoleh… meski dia melihatku, setelah dia bangun tidur nanti dia akan lupa wajahku.. aku tidak akan malu seandainya bertemu dengannya di bus atau di jalan…' _batinnya.

" _Jogyeo_… apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya orang itu dengan hati-hati, juag tidak ingin ada maksud menyinggung, akrena suara isakan tangis juga masih terdengar dari hidung si cewek panda itu.

" G.. _gwaenchanayo_… hiks.." katanya sambil menunduk malu.

Tiba-tiba _lift _berhenti. Membuat keduanya bingung.

" Li.. _lift_nya berhenti?." Kata orang itu bingung.

" Mw.. _mwoya_? Berhenti?." Tanaynya panik. Hari ini kenapa sial sekali untuknya?.

" Sepertinya_ lift _ini rusak."

Si cewek panda itu segera bangkit, dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena orang yang ada di depannya adalah idolanya. JENISSI!.

Dia membatu menatap Jenissi. Mulutnya tidak bisa tertutup sempurna menyaksikan makhluk tertampan sedunia –itu menurutnya- sedangkan Jenissi yang sedari tadi menekan tombol _emergency_ di_ lift _akhirnya sadar tatapan si cewek yang ia khawatirkan tadi.

Jenissi hanya melihat balik si cewek itu dengan pandangan 'apa kau baik baik saja?'

Tiba-tiba cewek panda itu menangis, semakin lama semakin keras. Membuat Jenissi langsung panik.

" _Ya_! _ya_! a.. apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tunggulah, sebentar lagi _lift_-nya akan diperbaiki. Kau tidak perlu menangis." Kata Jenissi bingung sambil mencoba menenangkan gadis panda itu.

" _Oppa_… hiks.. _oppaa_… huweeee! _Oppaa_!.." serunya. Dia menangis karena dia sangat senang, pada akhirnya dia bsia melihat idola kesayangannya.

" _Nde_.. _nde_? _Wae_? _Uljimaa_… kau ini kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu sedari tadi menangis?." Tanya Jenissi bingung.

Si panda langsung memeluk Jenissi dengan erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. " _Oppa_!." Serunya ditengah isakan tarikan ingus dalam hidungnya.

Jenissi hanya terbengong-bengong, bingung harus apa. Dia bingung karena gadis didepannya ini menangis karena_ lift_ atau karenanya atau karena masalahnya sendiri?.

Jenissi dengan kikuk membalas pelukan si panda yang benar-benar membuatnya harus menahan berat si cewek dan kostum yang lumayan besar itu.

" Permisi nona… sebelumnya aku ingin tau kau ini menangis karena apa? Karenaku atau karena _lift_?." Tanya Jenissi sambil mem-_puk_-_puk_ punggung si panda.

" Karenamu _oppa_… hiks.." dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Jenissi bingung karena dia tidak melakukan apapun pada cewek yang baru saja ia temui itu.

" A.. aku? Memangnya aku ngapain?." Tanya Jenissi bingung.

Si panda melepas pelukkannya, kepanikan karena _lift _rusak tak lagi ada di pikirannya. " _Oppa_.. hiks.. hiks.. aku _fans_mu… aku ingin datang ke _fan_-hiks-_meet _kalian.. hiks.." katanya.

Jenissi tidak bisa mengkondisikan wajahnya yang entah itu bingung, atau apa, tapi dia ingin tau kronologi tangis si panda karena ada namanya sebagai penyebab.

" … lalu?." Tanya Jenissi sedikit terganggu karena tangis si panda.

" Tiba-tiba bosku menyuruhku untuk memakai kostum ini dan membagikan brosur _restaurant _tempatku kerja… huweee! Aku kesaal! Aku kesal se-hiks-kali…." Katanya disusul tangis yang pecah lagi, membuat Jenissi terkejut.

" … lalu kenapa kau bilang karena aku?." Tanya Jenissi bingung, sambil mem-_puk_-_puk_ lagi, berharap tangis si panda berhenti.

" Aku tidak bisa datang menemui kalian.. hiks.. dan aku hendak pulang, tapi tidak hiks.. menemukan kamar mandi untuk ganti.. jadi aku masuk ke gedung untuk ganti.. hiks…"

" … lalu?." Tanya Jenissi makin kepo ujung ceritanya.

" Aku.. hiks.. dikejar _security_! Huweeeee." Tangis itu pecah lagi mengagetkan Jenissi. " Aku kesal.. kenapa aku tertimpa sial… lalu aku berlari menuju _lift_.. dan aku bertemu denganmu.. hiks…" katanya.

" … lalu kenapa menangis karena aku?." Tanya Jenissi lagi.

" Aku.. hiks.. menangis bahagia.. aku bisa bertemu idolaku… hiks.. hiks.. aku sudah menghabiskan hari dengan kepanasan dalam kostum dan dikejar _security_.. hiks.. akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu.. _o_—hiks-_ppa_… " kata si panda sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan brutal menggunakan lengan kostum pandanya.

Jenissi tertawa kecil. Lalu menamani si panda untuk duduk sekaligus menunggu _lift _kembali beroperasi. " Kukira kau kenapa… saat aku masuk _lift_, aku terkejut sekali melihat seorang gadis dalam kostum panda sedang menangis. Ternyata kau salah satu dari Topp Klass!." Kata Jenissi senang.

" Maaf hiks.. mengagetkanmu… hiks…" kata si panda.

" Sudah.. sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini.. _uljimaa tukk_!." Kata Jenissi menghibur.

" _Gumawo oppa_…" katanya sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

" Jadi, kau mengidolakanku? Ayo kita foto bersama jika kau mau." Kata Jenissi ramah.

" Ji.._ jinjjayo_?."

" _Nde_… jarang sekali aku bertemu Topp Klass dengan kostum panda sepertimu." Kata Jenissi sambil tertawa kecil.

_' Kurasa aku tidak akan membenci kostum ini.. kurasa aku juga tidak akan menyuruh bos menaikkan gaji.. aku dapat lebih dari yang kuharapkan untuk fanmeet.' _Batinnya.

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto selca bersama. Setelah itu Jenissi mengabari anggota yang lain jika dia terjebak di dalam_ lift_.

Selang 45 menit kemudian_ lift _kembali beroperasi. Mereka akhirnya kembali turun ke lantai satu. Disana anggota Topp Dogg sudah menunggu Jenissi tepat di depan lift.

" _Hyung_! _Gwaenchanayo_?." Tanya Hansol.

" Kenapa kau bisa terjebak _lift _begitu sih?." Sahut Xero.

" Aku baik-baik saja kok." Kata Jenissi sambil tersenyum.

" Eh? Panda?." Tanya B-joo saat melihat gadis panda itu di belakang Jenissi.

" Oh ya! kalian harus bertemu dengan gadis panda ini." Kata Jenissi sambil menarik si cewek ke sisinya, membuat para member Topp Dogg bingung.

" _Nuga_?." Tanya Seogoong.

" Dia adalah Topp Klass yang paling berjuang untuk bertemu kita." Kata Jenissi.

"_ Jinjja_?." Tanya Hojoon.

" _Nde_, akan kuceritakan pada kalian, sekarang ayo kita makan, dia akan ikut untuk hadiah perjuangannya hari ini." Kata Jenissi.

Si gadis panda itu terlihat terkejut. " Ji.. _jinjayoo_? Bersama semua member Topp Dogg?." Tanyanya.

" Tentu. Kau tidak datang saat _fanmeet_ tadi kan? Karena kau sudah berusaha untuk mendukung kami dan ingin bertemu kami, aku akan memberimu hadiah ini. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya." kata Jenissi.

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya _hyung_? Kenapa dia pakai kostum panda juga?." Tanya Gohn kepo.

" Tanyalah padanya. _Kajja_! Kita bisa ngobrol sambil berjalan." Kata Jenissi.

_' Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih pada bos.'_ Batin si panda, sambil berjalan diantara member Topp Dogg yang ramai sambil bercanda ria. Terlihat dari belakang diantara member Topp Dogg terlihat kostum panda yang berjalan dengan lucunya.

" _Ya_! panda! Berhentii!."

Semua berhenti dan menoleh melihat security berjalan kearah mereka.

" Panda! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam gedung hah?."

" Pak _security_, maaf membuatmu repot-repot, dia salah satu teman kami. Dari _fanmeet _tadi, dia mengenakan kostum panda memang. Dia bersama kami." Kata Jenissi sigap mencari alasan.

" _Nde_, benar pak _security_, dia teman kita." Sahut member yang lain kompak menutupi kebohongan Jenissi.

" Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian." Kata pak security.

Hari itu, hari terbaik yang pernah dialaminya, terbaik dari yang terbaik. Panda dan lift yang membuatnya bisa bersama Topp Dogg sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Sudah kubilang kan, bukan cerita yang romantis seperti yang ada di drama. Hanya sebuah perjuangan _fans _yang ingin bertemu dengan idolanya. Semua _fans_ tentu ingin memeluk, berbicara, bergandengan, dan berfoto dengan idolanya kemudian memamerkannya pada teman-temannya bahwa dia pernah berfoto dengan idolanya. Semua _fans_ seperti itu. Dan idola mana yang tidak menyayangi _fans_-nya? Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak hal untuk memperhatikan idola-idola mereka. Seperti itulah kehidupan idola K-Pop dan _fans_nya.

Jika suatu saat do'a dan harapan kalian di jawab oleh Tuhan untuk bertemu dengan idola kalian, apa yang akan kalian katakan? :D

.

.

.

.

.

.:: END ::.


End file.
